Transmission assemblies of various kinds for various work vehicles may include gears and associated components arranged to contact a fluid to dissipate heat and ease engagement of mating parts. Cooling is particularly important for certain heat-producing components (e.g., brakes, clutch packs and the like). Such transmission components (and others) may be configured or located (e.g., nested within other components) such that it may be difficult to adequately deliver the cooling fluid thereto. The tight packaging of one or more gear sets within the transmission may also inhibit cooling fluid from being routed to such heat-producing components.